Various telecommunication networks are designed to carry services with a range of quality-of-service (“QoS”) requirements for a variety of different classes of service. A network, network equipment, or a network protocol that supports QoS may agree on a traffic contract with a service requestor, client, or customer and reserve a fixed capacity in the network nodes (for example during a session establishment phase) for each class of service. In certain situations, a significant amount of QoS resources may be wasted, corrupted, lost, or inefficiently used.